I Know You
by MyNameIsSenpai
Summary: (A Dramione Veela Story set in 4th year.) Draco and Hermione (and Blaise) knew each other before Hogwarts. They were the closest friends if only for a day. Why did the Slytherin Princes separate from the Gryffindor Princess? What happens when Draco finds out an interesting detail about his heritage that his father hates?
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1803512f16655345c744408508f36fd"Hermione Granger was a curious child to say the least. Her inquisitive nature caused the bookworm to not have many friends, but at the same time, did allow her time to study and become brighter than all of the other kids in preschool. She questioned and grew mature quickly and when she started questioning Ernest Hemingway's main rhetorical device in most of his novels, the Dr.s Grangers knew they needed to find their daughter some friends. So what were two adult dentists to do about their antisocial 4 year old daughter? They would arrange play dates of course!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34c323380abd0ddfd439e5f3f822bb25"Her 1st play date was with an arrogant bint of a girl named Millicent Bullstrode. After only one meeting with the girl, Hermione quietly told her parents that the girl looked like a bullfrog and was conceited and nasty, thus she did not want to see her again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d73ff022c13f590097a718891ccc02b"Her next play date was with a family of gingers that had so many kids she couldn't seem to remember one to the next. Overall, they were quite nice people and their boy her age, Ron, seemed he could be a very good friend if he could control his fiery temper. The youngest red head was very cute and Hermione thought she would grow up to be a heartbreaker. The family, though, was quite tiring to an only child 4 year old, so Hermione asked her parents to allow her a break on play dates. Of course, her parents agreed and Hermione was happy to get to dedicate more time to her newest novel endeavor, "Wuthering Heights." Hermione Granger eventually lost touch with the gingers and regretted it quite a lot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdd8ae24125827145cf6418e5b4efbff"About a month before kindergarten, Hermione's mother gave one last push for a friend for Hermione in the form of one of her clients' son. Dr. Granger and Hermione came to a large mansion with gray roof shingles and green ivy climbing the walls. Small dark windows littered the front of the mansion and dark green double doors imposed the middle of the house, daring one to knock one of its silver knockers. Dr. Granger double checked her address as Hermione glanced at the large manicured front lawn that had every blade of grass in perfect harmony. Hermione grabbed her mother's hand just as Dr. Granger's other hand lifted to the knocker announcing their presence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="391d08283607933c9efdf9a06b8a4eba""Ello? Who is it?" A questioning voice twittered to the Grangers' ears./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b273b661858cddbb049b597069b2a77""Um, ello. I am Dr. Madeline Granger and I am here with my daughter, Hermione. I believe I set a play date with Mrs. -"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7dd7fc2c02a195b413f0638ea9c9a47"Suddenly the door busted open scaring the two brunettes back and gazing into the face of an aristocratic blonde that was smiling and scooping Dr. Granger into a hug. "Ohhhhhhhh! Maddy dahhhhhhhhling! So nice of you and your little cutie to join my little prince and me today! Puhhhhhlease, DO come in and make yourselves at home!" The beautiful lady hurried the Grangers inside the large house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a36e9ad91629aae1fdf4cef87fcb49c5"The Grangers were led to a high-class sitting room as the blonde lady thanked Dr. Granger for the whitening treatment she had done on her teeth. Hermione looked at the pictures and swore some were moving but before she could question any farther the lady of the house shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="043bde17c1acd40a4178e4d29b48bfeb""Drake! Your new friend is here!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5eb0e468adf92ffb68f12209e8828f7"A boy, slightly taller than Hermione, with platinum blonde hair and gray-blue eyes slowly walked into the sitting room and walked straight up to Hermione Granger. His cheeks were tinged pink showing him running outside just previously. He stretched out a small hand and smirked, "Oy! I am Draco Malfoy. Nice to meetcha."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4566a3d37196eaef476339866a03d720"Hermione's eyes finished taking in the boy's appearance, a green shirt with some team named 'Slytherin' on it and black wind pants, and slowly took the boy's hand only to be shocked by some weird spark. Hermione threw her hand behind her back as she introduced herself, "Nice for you to let me come Draco. My name is Hermione Granger."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6120965d03c92aed83ef16928803f596""Well, we won't stand here all day! Come on! Come see my fort!" Draco then proceeded to grab Hermione's small hand and drag her up some flights of stairs to a room with a paper marking it as "DRacO'S rOOm." Draco opened the door and pulled Hermione in quickly as if his room held a gigantic secret./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fdb165d293c8f9bd4115faa02bd4f01" Once inside Hermione saw a rather large bed on one wall, allowing pillows and sheets to come off of its comforter to form a triangular fort. His walls held people on brooms and huge green and silver crests with snakes saying that odd word again, 'Slytherin.' Draco's room looked relatively clean for a fort being in the middle of the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9ace5820f1cdeca89e222d8fc27f935""Hey, hey Blaise!" Draco whispered into the fort. "My new friend is here!" Draco stood up and grinned at Hermione who looked slightly shocked to being announced as a friend so quickly and to a fort. The sheets rippled and Hermione realized that it was not the fort at all, but in fact a dark headed boy that had been inside the fort./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f791df3523c43cbc4a3802ad968ff80"Hermione started laughing at her own foolishness while Draco and Blaise were now worried and amused at the small bushy haired girl who could make herself laugh out of nowhere. The two boys smiled at each other and nodded as they officially accepted Hermione as a friend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21f76ed3a2c7f2d98963f2b17df717e3" The three played all day. Any game imaginable, as long as it didn't involve magic even though Draco had tried to convince Blaise and Hermione into a game of Quidditch, those wild three did it. They laughed and quite possibly had the best day of their lives. Finally, it started getting late and Draco and Hermione said good-bye to Blaise, who, sadly had been discovered by Mrs. Malfoy about 30 minutes into the playdate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="460e5d4759cfac8f4a7be1d11390ef11"Hermione knew it was her turn to leave next, but she found for the first time in her small lifetime, she did NOT want to hurry home and read a book, but she honestly would rather stay. She frowned and sadly walked to her mother in a bad mood. The mood would not last./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9e20d07ab3c74cbf9228ee628fe3595"Suddenly, the front doors swung open as if by wind. There stood an angry long-haired blonde man glaring directly at Mrs. Granger and Hermione. He stormed inside and stopped directly in front of the two Grangers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bf17f09066e46d33d122ffa47d34c5d""WHAT IS THIS FILTH DOING HERE?" Lucius Malfoy bellowed. Mrs. Malfor sent Draco to his room, but he crouched on the stairs to see what would happen to his new friend. Narcissa Malfoy tried to explain the situation to Lucius but he would not have it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88745ee241849ab1ebec98f3e6f8875c""I can't live like this! Avada Kedavra!" Lucius shouted and Hermione followed the green light that struck her mother dead in the chest. Mrs. Granger fell over with a hard thud and Hermione blinked at her mother's unmoving body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22b78ba86f7d390aec869a8717177180""Mom? Mommy?" Hermione whispered and shook the unmoving Mrs. Granger. Tears started welling up in Hermione's large brown eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5330024a163333b65897365ab8efc4b5""Now for the little one-" Lucius started./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60ac2566f5b9bd6cb1fb62fb63f5975b""No! Lucius let me take the girl. PLEASE." Narcissa Malfoy tried not to show any emotion and before her husband could say no, she apparated to where the Granger's lived with Hermione in her arms. She knocked on the door and simply shook her head and "Obliviated" Mr. Granger and gave him a fake story on his wife's death. And Mrs. Malfoy looked at Hermione and said a simple repressment charm that allowed Hermione to keep the basic memories of the day, as in the fun she had experienced, but altered the facts, such as Draco's name seemed to blur and Hermione could no longer remember who she had played with all day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a45fd7634175db0d42f005a7f00ec5a4"Narcissa handed Hermione over to her father and silently sobbed as the door closed to the Granger household. What would become of her dear son with a father such as his?/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d328f5553f1aed3f9bcd4d832e3abc1"A bright sun peeked through the edges of Hermione Granger's window as she excitedly packed a couple of last minute items that she probably would never use, but she packed them just to be on the safe side. Hermione had been awake since 3:23 to be exact and still had to pinch herself, not because of drowsiness, but due to excitement for her upcoming school year. The bushy haired girl loved learning new and exotic things especially when she could be noticed through her knowledge, Hermione's Hogwarts Acceptance letter definitely fulfilled both dreams./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4d949d20308d23026922c4882dcbf20"Dear Miss Hermione Granger,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44c8fec25f1a22cea91c17c9915be6cc"You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where you will learn how to become a proper witch and control your magic. Because of your heritage, I know this letter may come as a shock, but with your exceptional brain and your parents' acceptance of the idea, I believe Hogwarts will teach you many things, and not just academically. I will be sending Professor Molly McGonnigall, teacher of Transfiguration at Hogwarts, to discuss plans and the transition from your nonmagical world to our very charming world. I do hope to see you very soon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11536ea258b6d4f5ba4577a288623aab"Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63dd62ec4615310d56e1442ca8f7228a"Hermione smiled as she pocketed the letter and brought her very large suitcases downstairs one at a time. Even though the morning was young her father cooked eggs and biscuits quietly away in the Granger's small kitchen. Hermione's father never slept. Since his wife died, Dr. Granger had always felt a weird missing feeling in his heart not only due to his wife's death but to the way he had never been allowed near the body and such. He had become an insomniac due to the constant questions filling his mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc7e5b5205136f07873fa0c4a004effa""Father? Good morning!" Hermione squinted her eyes towards the kitchen making out Dr. Granger's figure and ran to him to give their morning hug to each other./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bea05e1f27cb18c1f5cfe49b37c4744""Aw, Sweetheart!" Dr. Granger held her a slight bit longer than usual wishing she would stay, but he wouldn't ask that of her out loud. "So, you have everything you need right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cdf397732efc8dbe4cd07c61c80070a""I have quills, 421 to be exact, and 30 books, only my favourites, and all of my clothes and bed sheets and toiletries. I believe that is it." Hermione listed things right and left using her fingers as a record for keeping track./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23935f28a9d26dc64c54cb92dda10ab8""It sounds like you remembered everything." Dr. Granger smiled at his daughter and gripped her hands. "You are sure you don't need a ride to the train station. Right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb149cedc8b0422d1ea809e08d9eedfa""Dad! It will be awkward for you and I will be just fine. Now please take care of my father while I am away, ok?" Hermione looked Dr. Granger straight in the eyes making sure he could not lie. Finally he nodded and waved her off not wanting to tear up in front of her, but Hermione had already seen him crying a little./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b87cb3b13e69fbd279f885a78cdf183"The long walk to the train station was tiresome but she did have a large cart object to help her role her suitcases to get there. Hermione hummed and recited certain mathematical numbers, like pi, to try and calm her nerves. Eventually, the bushy haired girl just slightly shook and then started jumping up and down and dancing goofily. Hogwarts would be the best, Hermione Granger decided./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f4957a83a8d4d0d615738ff10936dbb"Hermione Granger easily made her way to the Hogwarts Express, almost looking like a pureblood with her confidence in getting there, due to her extensive reading in Hogwarts, A History. She slowly boarded the train weaving past kids saying goodbye to parents and friends recounting tales of summer vacation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70e26ce2e52d2d1e5468725bfd7b0b44"After placing her baggage down, Hermione walked to a compartment, it was empty, and quickly sat by a window very straight faced and stiff backed. She tapped her fingers in a gentle pattern on her knee trying to distract herself from the present situation. If only her mother was here. Hermione knew her mom would be so proud for her, but the image of her hugging her on the first day of Hogwarts is nothing compared to a real life memory./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb62109b6cec883d4eeb673274fdfcb5"Hermione's tears slipped out the side of her eyes as the door to her compartment slid open. A chubby boy with messy teeth stood in its doorway. She quickly wiped her waterworks up as she stood up to face the boy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c5c1cec83063efce7a9faca7e289f68""Oh, uhmmmm." The boy stuttered and mumbled under his breath and turned a tomato red color. He was wearing his school robes and they were a bit large on him and crumpled like he had been crawling around in them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b955c78226df79f0f5731de25fe02978""Hello, I am Hermione Granger." Hermione took the initiative and shook the boy's sweaty hand. "It looks as if I should change into my robes if you would give me five seconds then I can help you with whatever you need."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7a8463fa0ab186d52d0cd1344117ad5"With Hermione's sweet, dismissing smile, the boy turned away and into the hallway allowing her to change./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64c8720c3fc3e00cd9a57f6b8d7671ef"A few seconds later, Hermione came out and looked at the boy expectantly. She straightened her robes then faced the boy waiting for his name./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dccc02c80df21cc0c9aa4a3e5b832587""Oh, oh, oh. Uh, I-I-I am N-Neville Longbottom." He tried to smile but it ended up more as a grimace due to the boy's nervousness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6f5012e30738d8fb8a96c6e180b4828""Well, Neville, what are you doing? Are you a first year?" Hermione's brown eyes analyzed the nervous boy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0014369f533e63156b0af182a9fc78a""U-uh. Well, I a-am a f-f-first y-year and-nd I l-lost my f-frog, Trev-vor." Neville hiccupped and stuttered through his sentence, only getting his point across in the very end./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0465d7262a2d773c16c656492a48be78""Would you like some help?" Hermione smiled at the boy and his candor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="388146c0c73cfea7362ea96bcac88489""Yes!" the boy exclaimed earning a chuckle from Hermione who promptly ordered a search plan. She would check the bottom half of the Hogwarts Express and the top part would be left to Neville./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71c2f3e5784ccb486064bfe5def4dcd0"She began checking different compartments, but one by one, the frog was nowhere to be found. She tried very hard by asking complete strangers, even a ginger boy and scarred wizard legend. Everywhere she looked she did not see the frog./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edb75c9143c4592186bddafe46155661"One compartment she came in to was quite rude. She came in asking her same 'Have you seen this frog?' question and had glares answer her. An Italian boy, a pug like girl, two chubby minions and a fair blonde leader just sat and stared at her. Even with the tension in the room she felt a belonging to the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3708b7ef81be3152f13b34201714c74d""What are you doing trash?" the pug like girl sneered as she started to stand when with a wave of his hand the blonde got her to sit back down as he stood himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c5802d3c170f70519828664fe984ccc""Now, my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. You do not belong here. Go away and search for this filthy amphibian somewhere else." The gray blue eyes looked into Hermione's brown ones with distaste. She couldn't help enjoy the sight of those eyes for some reason, even with his nasty words./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15496a6d551b236055443fb25cdd8e2f""Whatever." Hermione turned and started walking out. At the door she turned around and let sarcasm roll off her tongue. "By the way, my name is Granger, Hermione Granger."/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4194b8e7efc3786373379f8f7ceaa47e"As the train grinded to a stop, every student, even the seventh years, lurched forward with a startled screech and flailing limbs. The older years knew exactly what to do as they filed out of the train and headed to carriages. Hermione wondered what the skeleton horses were that seemed to lead the carriages and made a mental note to look the beings up later. (AN: In case anyone is confused, in my version she saw her mother murdered- remember? Good!)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19ec95e8beecb5cb3a02203866125537"Hermione stayed near the scarred legend and ginger sibling for the end of the train ride. The scarred boy, Harry Potter, seemed clueless about everything, which annoyed Hermione greatly, but he seemed very polite and kind. The ginger boy on the other hand introduced himself with a mouthful as Ron Weasley and oozed obliviousness and a bit of overconfidence for a boy who believed his pranking older brothers so easily. For the last bit of the train ride, Malfoy became a hot topic as questions flitted from Harry and Ron. Of course, the two immature boys didn't seem to appreciate Hermione very much./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd2e9c5600d0003021ee644d3b40e7c3""Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A loud voice rumbled through the train walls hurrying Harry, Ron and Hermione outside to join the rest of their incoming class. A large gigantic man with frizzier hair than her own stood a good foot above the tallest man she had ever seen and called out to Harry asking how he enjoyed the train ride./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a03b563eb6eba97b5fa713abe2e6e01e"Hermione trailed by herself, well kind of by herself- Neville had seemed to decide to try and stick close to her, and followed the rest of the first years to a giant lake with boats pushed against the shore. As each group claimed their boat, only 4 in each, Hermione found her eyes drawn toward a certain blonde and his group of friends. The boy looked down at the pug girl who hung off him like a scarf and met Hermione's eyes for just a second with almost a look of curiosity. The brown haired girl's eyes were trapped in his gaze, but luckily Neville pushed her lightly toward a boat only holding Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. The latter seemed to roll his eyes as Neville and Hermione entered his and Harry's claimed vessel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="609e5dcff184627d18e1845b6ce0df88"The large, loud man jumped into a boat, luckily not on any first years because he claimed a boat for himself, called the boats to start moving forward. Harry introduced him as Hagrid, a person who runs random chores for Dumbledore and such. Hermione had wished for the two boys to include her more in their conversation over to Hogwarts, but with the ginger's glares Hermione could tell she was not welcome./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8401293cf58c11618c452835157fdc51"After the very quiet trip for Hermione, the boats landed one by one on the shore. Hagrid handed Trevor, Neville's toad, over to the timid boy and told him to please hold on to his pet. Hermione tried to stay behind Harry and Ron but the crowd pushed her towards the back until she walked right beside Draco Malfoy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cf1662d0ad0032489ad351de3915795""Oi. You're back."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de8958ebfdd8889f24fc4930cc5bb5a8"Hermione's eyes widened. The rude boy actually started the conversation! Not even Harry and Ron, who she had been trying to become friends with, had attempted that! Her startled look must have been quite evident, because Malfoy began chuckling with a smirk on his face, a quite impressive feat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a137dcb140c033e119a799abd15cf347""I don't see any other people around us." Malfoy gesture to the rest of the students quite a distance in front of them. "Pansy was getting on my nerves and since she was whining, I told the rest of those imbeciles to follow her."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c7ed80c6e889ffba356769a37d8b571"Hermione held her hands up in a surrendering position. "I never asked. Why are you talking to me anyway?" She furrowed her brows and cocked her head to the side looking at the snarky pureblood./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f40d5b27235bf38c7d896723c3a3ce3""I am not sure really. I think I know-" All of the sudden, Draco Malfoy stopped talking and his friendly, or more friendly demeanor, vanished. Hermione frowned at his confusing words and began to back up from the boy when he started to sneer at her with his nose far too high. "My father would never condone this conversation. Why did I even start it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca8db4281f3bcf6618c07f7c9f9e7f57"Hermione scoffed at the boy as he trudged off haughtily from her side, but as she watched him leave, she did see Malfoy glance back at her through the corner of his eyes. What a strange, bipolar boy! Hermione questioned not only his attitude but also why his father had to do with Draco talking to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d20f6e3be98afc7a1cb64082e426091""Firs' years, come along now!" Hagrid yelled to the stragglers, aka Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, and knocked on the giant doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7b0dc00333c674fc295de968a0e3ca1"Hermione could barely contain her excitement. She had always been an outsider, but here, everyone was an outsider to the human world! Hermione could finally make friends and become something great. Just as the doors opened, Hermione then made a silent promise to herself to always try her hardest, be loyal and contain some of the brightest ideas this world has ever seen. After all, Hermione Granger knew she was the coolest girl in the whole wide world, even if it was hard to show it sometimes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9452246b15448d4a842ed0980835654"As Hermione entered Hogwarts, somehow she knew things would be different. Things would be okay./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d480aa79c32bc5d5a35d78c74d6082e0"Hermione was pleasantly surprised when she was sorted into Gryffindor, house of the brave, over the house of the intellectuals, Ravenclaw. Nevertheless, Hermione learned quite a lot in her house. She found a family, with annoying, but lovable, prancing twins, and two boys that became what she would assume a sibling bond must feel like. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had started off the year as insufferable and exclusive, but after a couple of bouts with a troll and a stone made by THE Nicholas Flamel, the boys had accepted her, but sometimes Hermione wondered if she accepted them. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Her second year and third year passed with more of a negative advented additude towards the rebirth of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Of course, Hermione kept up with her studies, even using a time turner to attend more classes during third year, and made a few bad judgement calls, Gilderoy Lockhart, but overall she had become happy with herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00e6fa1d22982cf11c0013d49f13390d"The summer after third year, Harry and Ron did not write to her near as much as they had in the past. Hermione assumed it was due to their stong male bond, they must need time away from estrogen. Hermione rolled her eyes at the thought of her friends avoiding her, as she paced her bedroom, knowing that could never happen. Hermione knew some wizards, like Malfoy, might ignore her, but not her friends. Malfoy, as he became known through bouts of intellectual arguments and bigoted bullying, had become despicable in Hermione's point of view. He bullied and seemed to gloat entirely too much for a saludictorian. Just like when they met, his father controlled him. Malfoy seemed to replicate everything, making Hermione wonder what Draco would be like if allowed out, not just Malfoy, a last name living up to its ancestors./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="426de62a11ca70e3468a14869be6d253"Suddenly, an owl swept in delivering a message from Ron's sister, Ginevra. Honestly, Hermione found the girl quite tempermental and a little ditzy for her taste, but wherever Ron seemed to go, Harry followed and where Harry went, Ginny stalked. Rolling her large brown eyes, Hermione opened the letter, an invitation to a quidditch tournament. Weasleys. Everyone of them cared for their own interests and assumed you would agree with their choices, like quidditch, Hermione despised the sport and saw no point, but if she didn't attend, Ron and Harry would bug her to no end. She quickly wrote a reply after asking her parent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="538f8046406497c200592168a3d87743"Ginny-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="121b747141ae843af2ed085de928b0a2"Thanks for the invite! I will be at the Burrow at around 10 am tomorrow! Can't wait to see everyone!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9172ba97700fa975945e7e332c6fb2b"-Hermione/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a2ef08c188c24e22d22ee154755a453"She quickly folded the letter and handed it back to the owl to deliver to the Weasley's. Hermione, then with a grimace, began to start packing. At least she would see her friends./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa5233088c276ff22e4a3846ddbabaf5"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db9418ebb1c38c81d005943ce9393ad2"Draco was pissed. He didn't even know why. For some reason everything made him mad and he felt like something was just out of reach for himself. Ever since his birthday on June 5th, he felt this weird desire and it wasn't growing pains or anything like that. Draco felt himself changing, but the changes made him actually feel more comfortable in his own skin, he felt more at home. But his mood swings, yes even Draco noticed them, were uncontrollable and it was almost nauseating how quickly one mood would change to the next./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="147f675c2c25c2ca11af2cc5827b2757"With how uncontrollable he had been acting the past month Narcissa worried he would be unable to attend the Quidditch World Cup, and Draco had gotten tickets for his birthday, quite excited about the endeavor. And with Lucius not explaining anything to the poor boy, Draco seemed to be going mad with confusion on what was happening to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d11f962345efb9e3bc0e958b1e31d0df""Lucius! You must tell our son-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4192ff317828fcc94cc8eae15a3f332""What?" Lucius looked at his wife as they sat in the sitting room in each their favourite chair. "How will I explain the situation, I don't wish to have a maniacal-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd598c7802bb23389528a7666a2efce7"Narcissa interrupted this time. "Maniacal? You have caused this!" Her voice started reaching the higher octave and began its screeching habit showing Mrs. Malfoy's anger,"Move your lazy arse and tell Draco-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8861a42631275f73250c60f6223521c"Basically, none of the Malfoy's were good at not interrupting one another./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="433c6ee24f71c3413e4037950ca1d6dd""Tell me what?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a34bf96036051b82d8aa6ef71e7bd8d"Draco stood in the doorway of the sitting room staring at his parents. His hair was tousled and he wore pajama pants with a Malfoy robe on top, not finding the time to change out of his sleep wear that morning. His parents looked like fish as they gasped and tried to find the words to explain to their son./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1bb7a7b407145c074fafda58d41a3b8""Boy, listen and listen well, because I am not repeating any of this information." Lucius's voice became gruff as he gestured for Draco to join them, which he did very slowly and wary./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="240e79d2f6fdaec94f3f60ece89b2f5e""In the Malfoy's lineage, to remain as pureblood as possible, we don't allow marriages with just anyone, but once, very far back in our ancestry, a Malfoy was a veela's mate. The girl tried her hardest, but she waas unable to capture the Malfoy's heart, distraught, she gave in to her desires and got the Malfoy drunk one night and mated him forcifully. The Malfoy, not knowing what to do, took the girl as his wife and made up her pureblood lineage to perserve the title. Now, though, Malfoy's contain veela blood in themselves. Usually, the blood just makes the Malfoy more attractive and gives us our unique hair color." Here Lucius paused as he ruffled his son's hair, which was much like a veela's light blond hair and silk to the touch. "However, every so often, one Malfoy gets the gene a little stronger, so strong he is almost a full blood veela. We assume it is due to our pureblood status requiring very familial close and sometimes repetitive partners. Veela's, even the Malfoy ones, basically welcome a second personality into their head. The Veela is concerned for the person's look to everyone else, but most importantly, to their mate."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb7da805b9a31b1a9be2418331295d08""Whoa- a mate? Like Blaise is my mate, or animals doing the mating stuff?" Draco had tried to keep all of his questions to himself, but the one finally had slipped out of his mouth before he could catch it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94d511150ac679f8bde35c9879a8ac46"Lucius glared at his son, "Like the animals," he sneered, "but when you find your mate, I doubt they would enjoy being called something similar to an animal."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e54c858c423bd4651a636619752c3dfc"Narcissa smacked her husband's shoulder, "Draco, we want what is best for you, but this will be difficult for you. As soon as you find your mate, your Veela personality WILL take over and try and start helping your mate in anyway they need. Hopefully you can regain control, but it will be difficult. Most veela mates are people who the human side would have fallen in love with anyway, if that reassures you any."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="257c1ccdbbd27745ff0fb3c334625829"Narcissa smiled as Draco clutched his head as it swam with questions. All of this would happen the year the Triwizard Tournament is supposed to take place. Not only would he deal with all of this veela gene mess, but his studies being compared to not only Granger, but two other schools as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5e81ca62dfe2d180e4da8435cc5c173"Draco sighed, "Can I still go to the Quidditch tournament?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ca53d8cccf7def668058e32d2e7af39"The elder Malfoys smiled./p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="904ae5db50585d2cffd89ba83923d660""Hermione!" Playing the part, Hermione smiled wide and opened her arms for the small red headed girl who ran accross the room to grip the older girl tightly. Hermione wiggled out of the Burrow's floo fireplace as she patted Ginevra with a subtle 'longing to be free' vibe. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18738573b24344995859e38f2c67e36a""Oy! It's Hermione!" Another voice echoed from the kitchen area. Hermione leaned around the corner to see her two favourite boys. They smiled and she noticed both had grown over the summer, Ron was now a little under a head above her height while Harry finally had grown an inch taller than her. They both reached out and hugged their brunette book nerd./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6643c0b1587f60ecb497ba6cbee15c6""We missed you!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81a7a9c57512394d1e3e76d62079e83e""How was your summer vacation?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43e2a18093d4f72d60bc1427f1a02ffd"More questions tumbled out of their mouths as Ginny came into the kitchen area trying to become part of their tightly-knit trio. Hermione tried to include her as much as she could, without physically cringing, as she answered Ron and Harry's questions. Finally, the "catching up" had been "caught up" and Hermione was shown where she would be sleeping for the night before the Quidditch World Cup./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc52b6cbb0f733958b430b109105aea5""So, why'd you-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90d2e9e7cbf76f7ef72c411e2e4c06ef""Even come for this?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d58210b0c247e79956f0245ec6b2311"The pranking Weasley twins came up to Hermione as she sat reading in the den before she went to bed. They easily slid onto the couch, one on each side of her very, fuzzy pajamas. Hermione had to admit she did enjoy the sometimes irritating Fred and George./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a1a0359cd459dbea1f3684c4cff9c13""I didn't want to face the reprucussions, you know that." Hermione smirked looking at each ginger pointedly. She began to lift her book back up to reading level, but George placed his hand on the pages so the words were unable to be read./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ec1e7482545460b7850fc2ed54dba6b""You don't have to pretend Hermione." Fred looked at her sadly. The twins had spoken to her about this topic before. The two boys definitely were themselves and wished Hermione would speak her mind as she had to them during a visit after first year. Hermione had told them off in curt words and even used specks of sarcasm which in the end had them in a deadly mixture of fear and joy of finding a sense of humour in their brother's friend, however dry her sense of humour might be./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdc930e5893da6b11df6e5a78c25231b""We wish you'd just tell the two blokes when they choose to be insensitive." George slung an arm around her in a half hug and brought her in to his side. Hermione patted his side as she escaped his embrace. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec2a635d4a5368d2cb28fed5a9fa1f29""Thanks, but you know how your brother listens. And while Harry seems to do slightly better, it just won't work." Hermione then stood up and turned to face the two boys who looked back at her quite like curious cats. "Goodnight."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d0768c7e049bfd3e5121fcf7eb7e37d"Hermione then slipped upstairs and slipped into bed quickly so she could dodge any other conversation from a Weasley, or even the rare Potter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1da3bcf1f98a6394e4e87242c7fb1308"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cbe7779c6bb7bd740c3a416142fb30d"The next morning, the Burrow was in a frantic panic. Mrs. Weasley yelled instructions and commands. Mr. Weasley hurridly tried to satisfy his wife while packing what he thought were essentials, and in between he questioned Hermione on muggle items. The boys and Hermione and Ginny double checked their suitcase and then packed up in front of the den. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1812dc120505e22d03ef0f1a687c7cb6""Ohhhkay, kids! Are you ready?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7be5637b83769dd8a37ab5580397f502"Everyone inched an eyebrow up at Mr. Weasley's question, as if to ask "Are you serious?" Mr. Weasley took their stares as a yes and led them toward the port key. They soon were transported to a wide field where Mr. Weasley began to set up tent. The twins ran off to Lee Jordan and probably planned to prank some unsuspecting Quidditch fans./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29abc7d7a0a9ccccd4de313ed398c3d1""Hermione!" Harry looked at her as he pointed towards Ron, "Ron and I really want to try and nab a peek at the teams warming up, see if we can gain any pointers for Gryffindor warm-ups so we can win the Quidditch cup this year!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f996be82321790b846fb27a04544c0ab"Before Hermione could blink, the two boys ran off giggling and whispering more than any preteen girls she had ever seen. As much as she relied on those two, lately she seemed to be without them, more and more. Hermione sighed and grabbed her book from her bag and began to read once more, ignoring Ginny's rapid questions of where Harry Potter went./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="669717ebd7900f397627b4dd6cfa7983"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbad3e9173373ce1d787609b33d0f77a"Draco smiled, legitimately smiled, as he grabbed his bag for his stay at the Quidditch World Cup. He crawled with excitement, enough for two people! He had taken a full week to pack and constantly called Blaise Zabini for pointers and stats for the Quidditch players. Lucius thought if the boy did not leave soon the floor would grow a hole from his constant pacing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9489536d45f64f9c641e3c93ddf97ca2""Draco! Are you about ready to leave?" Lucius called to his son. The boy appeared just a slight bit faster than a normal person's running speed, just to show his supernatural side peeking from the edges of his genes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0453078976948936474ce03323c6651""Yes! Yes father, we may leave at your utmost convenience." Draco started out as an excited child, but composed himself to the Malfoy standard as he concluded his sentence. His eager smile slipped onto his face once more though, as he tried to change it into a smirk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b58055d61b2b163dc0dccd9616db08a7"Lucius walked to his wife, kissing her goodbye as he told her he would update her with news about their safety, their son, and the Dark Lord. Narcissa smiled and wished them a safe journey and a good game./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f76c1e60fc73f96d8c94e271b64039f3"Lucius quickly escorted his son to the designated area with their portkey which transported them quickly to a grassy plain that had the most wondrous smell to Draco. A mix of cinnamon and oranges flew through the air to Draco as he felt as if the smell awakened something inside of him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c606557335e7ae62151be8fb3f0beebd"'Hello young Malfoy, I am your veela and that smell, that glorious smell is our mate.' /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7f5daf66f23bb18f85071fb51b3dea8"Draco felt like he was going insane as he heard the voice inside of his head. His eyes widened as he looked up at his worried father and he blacked out crumpling into the dirt./p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83d18d33aef56d0f63b09323af2335f8"Draco knew he was dreaming as soon a feathery light feeling enveloped his body. He saw he was in the Forbidden Forest and he seemed to be younger, at least two years younger than he was now. The trees swayed back and forth in an ominous wind as a Death Eater's mark lit up the sky. It pulsated a sickly green and cast an odd light onto Draco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="520ac52886c8b436ed3094ec9ddb6360"A female scream caught Draco's heart as he started to look around frantically. Where? Where? Who? Shorrt clipped questions entered his mind as he ran towards where his heart pulled him. He couldn't recognize the scream and he seemed to be attached to her. Draco finally realized, this woman who is screaming must be his mate. Whether a dream or not, the Malfoy pushed his legs even faster towards the scream./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7df93cb7ce3ea1b7869d3571484bddcb""Silly Malfoy. Punishment will be given for your disloyalty. Listen to her screech and know it is your fault!" He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named sneered as he gripped a shadowed young girl and quickly yelled a crucio and watched as Draco crumpled into a ball feeling her pain as his own./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f62d4710bbfac378439afec0ae48ce5d""P-please Dra-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="377a11258c9b4c572ed4e571d2648ac7"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07366b5ab4ced9e7350603bddbd14c44""Malfoy, please Draco, wake up. Are you there?" This voice. Draco wanted to wake up and see the voices owner. He felt his body shift towards the voice and heard the beautiful voice sigh in relief. Why won't his eyes open?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56ba8a3091ae195e9f057aea8516c56e"'Idiot! Open your bloody eyes!'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1f96c06148ccb00ff41ac9e7fdf54ab"Who? Oh, Draco realized his veela voice was back and apparently ticked at him. 'I am trying!'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="161f6dfa8f22f5f84cfbb59d98f862f5"'Try harder! That is our mate! I want to see our mate!' the veela roared at Draco. Draco felt as if he could picture the being yelling at him. The veela closed himself in darkness and growled out demands from a huddled position. When his mate's voice sounded, though, the veela would stop growling and almost get a dreamy look in his face as he looked up as if he was looking at the face of an angel. The total adoration was clear and looked as if it could coax the veela out of the dark, but would end too soon for anything to happen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="315f715d1a645a456cd6a56284be1973"Draco tried once more but ended up tiring himself with the effort. His body began to fall back asleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6459b127e12231fc5db6571d848a9e13""Mr. Malfoy, I believe he will be okay. I will leave him in your care."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41977616e681b5a94e6410650abc5408"Draco wished he could shout at his mate to stay but the darkness alrady enveloped him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7632602020c14162ce71e01d0fda5ac5"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d76e32db9fc73b2c8342fe586629215c"Hermione did not whether to feel frightened or fall under the spell of calmness that seemed to come around her with the scent of spearmint and old book pages. Her eyes widened as she saw a young man collapse in the middle of the walkway. His father began to look frantically around for help. Wait, Hermione narrowed her eyes, the light white-blond hair?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a5a15b009737112a5cee9d7618ca8b8""Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione barely squeaked out the name when Lucius whipped his head to look directly at her. He started to sneer, but realized the predicament he seemed to be in. His eyes softened then turned to look into her eyes softly with a plea for help. Hermione never had been able to turn down a polite ask for help, and this was as polite as the elder Malfoy could ever become./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc506c64f3d3bff47441abc9bae49e89""Can you lift him and bring him over to the side of the path?" Hermione walked to the side and gestureed Lucius to follow her. As soon as he had reached her, Hermione began to explain her plan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e940f74d9d1588c135bf099b70b7b95b""Mr. Malfoy, in case you don't remember, my name is Hermione Granger. I am in your son's grade at Hogwarts." Hermione smiled as she left out the details of her lineage and her house at school. "I did take a few classes at St. Mungo's for basic Magic Health Aid. May I take a look?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbdf18e3b9b9ed09c0cdd73772b87ccc"As Lucius deliberated, Draco began to spasm and sweat. His thrashing almost looked as if he was running to Hermione. She sent a small pitying glance at her class mate even if he annoyed her friends and her, he was smart and Hermione enjoyed challenging herself to always beat Draco's scores on tests. Draco probably didn't even realize she did this, thought Hermione./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a22c12c2f65a3ecde0e31a70cd0e65c3""Just help me." Lucius looked panicked. He usually is so composed, Hermione wished she could know what caused this onslaught of anxiety and worry to come over him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9124fc00c1e395d1ff63c0226f51b7f1"Hermione smiled reassuringly, just like her St. Mungo's course had taught her, and began checking the younger Malfoy's vital signs. She tapped his shoulder trying to startle him awake after realizing his pulse was approximately normal and respiration rate slightly higher, but Hermione came to the conclusion through the composed spasms, Draco Malfoy was having a nightmare./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1fb779321d0c9a5aa36de75ce004190""Hello, Malfoy? Uhhh," Hermione paused, Malfoy would respond to his given name more likely than his last. "Draco, wake up. Are you there?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38d4f2a859f8c44faecac45108fb55c3"Draco Malfoy seemed to settle slightly, but he did not wake up. Suddenly, Malfoy shiften in his sleep rolling onto his side facing Hermione. Draco still seemed a bit stressed, but much calmer than before. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b030f9a688bbb2cd6aa0cfd360db648"Hermione smiled at her work and sighed in relief at a job well done. She always enjoyed being able to put the things she learned into practice! Hermione began to stand up, and felt the excitement of the job being done well as she faced Mr. Malfoy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca3ec6e53ed8d70d01f7f09e211869c6""Mr. Malfoy, I believe he will be okay. I will leave him in your care." Hermione dared not look into Lucius's eyes, sure they will be scathing at having to rely on a 'mudblood' for help for his son. Hermione smiled one last time for helping someone, then quickly walked away avoiding any questioning glares and most importantly, not noticing the younger Malfoy grow restless once more as she walked away./p 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a60d7e3c1df0063750fb1ade24b2b994"Hermione had walked around long enough for the game to have started. She waved to a few witches and wizards as she climbed the stairs to the Weasley's seats. They were intently watching the introduction of the players so Hermione slipped into her seat quickly without anything more than a smile and slight hug from the Weasley twins. The game continued with the quaffle flying through the air and the crowd running from stray bludgers every once in a while, eventually the snitch was seen and Hermione couldn't wait for the end of the game. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="506910d1bb821c360566d396662e0551""Mione? Hey is there a logical reason for the sky to turn green?" Ginny's voice came out over the crowd with a tremble of fear. Hermione looked up to analyze the situation but when her eyes caught the symbol of a skull and a snake, she took off running. Hermione did let out a quick shout to run watching her friends scatter across the quidditch pitch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9590748e589dd881f8f2d55a9fc8a70d""Crucio!" A black caped man came up behind Hermione and tried to attack her. She dodged and kept running while firing an augment behind her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1d7ec700daa6b9493f0926f9c36a9f3""CRUCIO!" This time an intense pain overtook Hermione. It felt as if her blood was boiling and her stomach was on fire. She could feel her bones trying to rip apart and her screech of pain was the only way she could try and lessen the anguish. Her head felt the need to separate, her head needed to stop the pain, then suddenly-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="867dc0577cc2779ef4fc1ba1c5eb70ba""WROAGH! Don't hurt her!" Hermione's pain was gone, all she could do was shed silent tears from the memory of her pain. Strong arms encircled her and lifted her body from where she had crumpled into the ground. She breathed in the scent of her savior, and was almost entranced by the smell of spearmint and book pages. She wished to see her rescuer's face but was surprised to see feathers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ae835e6b64b6bead4307f47e282f17c"The human body had sprouted silver wings, feathered wings that appeared that they should belong on a gigantic bird, and the wings had angled themselves to cover the owner's face and even with Hermione petting the wings, and eliciting a shiver of pleasure from her savior, he would still not move them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec5df3d7465af566c7eae59c0a7ae050""It is mate! Why do we not see mate?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbe65f1d7c39b98a4dd26e746f2f3f60""Not now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77af0f8e2df1f4df946f9fc7aff7f2e6"An animalistic growl could be heard as more arguing between what Hermione assumed to be the same person continued. With the cover of the argument, Hermione slipped out of her protector's arms, giving up on being able to thank him. She whispered a thanks as she ran towards the meeting spot discussed by the Weasleys. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3abb22c449f723627f4e733809d62906"Who was that creature/man? Why did he seem to have two people in his head? What does 'mate' mean? Why am I his 'mate'? Hermione vowed to research these questions just as she heard a roar behind her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b56d0f310e9446f8465bb81847651ba5""WHERE IS MATE?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38f1e58de693393fe01d29bd4cb5bfd7"(Draco's POV)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee083a4b941526bbb15be4b655c1a0a9""WHERE IS MATE?" My veela had been screeching about his mate for the past half hour. At first he forced himself into control of my body, making me flee from my father's safety into the danger of flying spells. He said he felt that our mate was in trouble but by the time I realized he had control and fought back, a girl was in my hands and I wished to never let go./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60f27b0411dec2259a0c1b375db49786"But what about my family? The danger I would be putting this girl in was unimaginable. I decided to hide myself from her when I thought of this. This precious girl, I want to treasure her, she made me feel complete and accepted. But what if she didn't feel the same way?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a7e804860a50e0b7a4565f67bfeb656""It is mate, she will love us. We will see her again and we will stay with her forever." the veela said with a smug smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8c8446676833872b6a255635be723d4"Honestly, it was the best idea I had heard all day. I would hold onto the hope of seeing her again, and not hiding, as I walked back to my father, trying to hide my wings./p 


	8. Chapter 8

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69802907ef10c7f3f8ef2a59f8b5e1ad""Hermione! Are you okay?" Ron hurried to his friend's side with an expression of concern as she tried to cover her limp from her most likely sprained left ankle. As soon as Hermione could see everyone's face, a smile of relief spread when noticing everyone was there and no one appeared to be hurt in any way. She, with Ron's help, came to the group Weasleys, and Harry, and proceeded to escape this horrible scene through the help of a port key./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9fa722f132ba9b0bbe28f91695a5496"The port key was never a pleasurable experience but with Ron comforting her on one side and Harry on the other, along with the twins shooting funny faces at her, Hermione made the port key trip without focusing too much on her hurt ankle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3389dae361af79b04c9c8e7057f60cc6"*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8db6ed374587a4bd1a4147f29acb8f4b"After getting back to the burrow, Hermione said a quick goodbye to the family of gingers with a see you soon to the school-age ones. The Weasleys didn't wish to see her go, but Hermione wanted to go back to see her father and start understanding the crazy happenings going on with her lately. She also spared a hug for Harry and Ron as she headed out the door. Hermione quickly arrived back at her house, saying a hello to her dad as she walked in, she ran to her room. After putting on an ankle brace, and getting ice for her ankle, she grabbed an unused spiral./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5628b5455890698fae622a5641b0a52d""Blast it all, where is a pen?" Hermione had plenty of quills, but sometimes a good ballpoint pen worked so much better. Finally she spotted a pen on her cluttered, or 'used' as she prefers, desk and started writing down her experience today and her questions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6c376f1e7f941872e86dc74b8bef33d"Hermione began writing:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="336d5ebc5436534e61d16e63ddfca327"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82bc50087dea1655e68a43f49139cf98"I seem to have an affinity towards spearmint and book pages, which is not surprising, but where does this smell originate from and why does it seem to calm me?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8841991b7c50c95a688d393233a95bcd"A creature/human with bird like wings, what could he be? Does the winged person have a gender understood in he or she?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99661ab665ce17e38ad61c6290b72e8a"Why does the word 'mate' come from the winged creature?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="747f9e2deca923226600e10404477d23"How did the creature know to come and protect me?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf1fe2a110345b5c5e5ccc745ef7e0a1"Why did the creature hide its face from me?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bb20a5a13f317c9be021079f990c18f"Why does the winged creature seem to have two persons arguing with each other?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b5f35e55e444b4d79bdb45171c58b5e"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6ddbcd1e7b9543f09ab00484971a842"Hermione slowly sat down her pen, ready to write any other questions that come to mind. She hated this feeling of confusion and ignorance of the creature's species. Hermione decided to pull out her extensive collection of books on magical creatures, and readied herself for a night of research./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bb5d73817a04fad794ea31692f5a1d3""Draco! Where the hell have you been? Do you realize how dumb you made me appear looking around for my teenage son? Who, by the way, just looked up and ran away from the protected area of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's followers." Lucius was furious and his uncontrolled tone as Draco walked into the Malfoy Manor. No excuse Draco could give would settle his father's temper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b08ef2316ae5e2774166644960075ce""I am sorry father, my veela gained control of my body and ran towards my mate," Draco felt no need to mention the flying as well, especially as his wings were safely hidden under his jacket. He might not have been completely comfortable in the wings' current position, but his father would explode if he saw his 'pureblood' son looking anything less than pure human. "It will not happen again father."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="874d0baa53c565374ef3acf6baf83254"Draco bowed in the doorway to his father, hoping he would be allowed inside to go to his room, so he could research why the appendages grew on his back. Eventually his father grunted, signaling Draco to leave his sight, which he did gladly. Draco muttered a quick hello to his mother and climbed the stairs to his room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="482da163c68a038a3a5bd1f43432ddc5"'I want mate.' the veela whined once more to Draco and created another wave of loneliness hit Draco so hard Draco clutched his heart and whimpered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4eff0d4a1fabfb32b38354edebe0d56""I want her too. Don't worry, school starts in a week, we will get her soon." Draco said to himself, with a hope she would be at their school due to enrollment at Hogwarts or there because of the TriWizard Tournament./p 


	9. Chapter 9

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e0c7f8c7fa84ce550d661533f25dcfa"Draco grabbed his bags and slung his Slytherin robes over his body, effectively covering his wings. He knew most people wouldn't have their robes on yet, but hopefully he could avoid most questions. As he researched, Draco came to the conclusion that his wings would not disappear until his vela side found complete confidence in their mate being safe. Draco assumed his mate would be near his age, so they would be attending Hogwarts, and the wings would disappear soon. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5149fe6ae45d31cf4c9b9d9e0ad80b1""Goodbye Father, Mother." Draco solemnly nodded his head toward his parents as he grabbed his trunk and a port key to the Hogwarts Express. The dizzying sensation finished quickly as Platform 9 3/4 came into view, and his senses sharpened even more so as the scent Draco and his vela craved so badly came toward him. Who smells like cinnamon and oranges all the time? Draco had no clue, but appreciated every heavenly second of the aroma./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56a553db69773c458e338b29d66913db"'Mate?' the veela rose its head from the back of Draco's mind. Draco shuddered and tried to focus. The last thing he wanted was to look like a drooling fool when he met his forever mate. Draco grabbed his luggage and looked around at the crowd, but the scent started to drift away. 'Mate! Don't leave me!'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0218d0eff0da8a586125329d1a3f6113"Hermione felt a tug at her heart, the feeling you get when you watch a commercial with hurt animals or a sad movie with a character death. She inconspicuously rubbed her chest, right above her heart, and followed Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville and the twins on to the train. As soon as her friends found an empty compartment, she pulled out a spiral with a ballpoint pen hooked onto the paper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfb01f6152408def231752aaed0d1fb3"Ignoring the conversation floating around the edges of the compartment, she opened the notebook and studied the notes she had made after her long night of searching of humanoid feathered people. Through many marked out creatures, one creature's name stood out in a circled red pen- "VEELA."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b98d83392316564c87b2ec10bff4e59"Hermione, once coming to the conclusion this creature saved her from an unforgivable curse, looked up details, but the veela society stayed secretive unless you ask a member specifically. Hermione learned the veela's attributes vary on amount of gene present, and judging by the wings on the vela that saved Hermione, a very present veela gene found themselves in her hero. But besides the varying amount of gene present, Hermione could not find much more on veelas. Nothing explaining the strange smell the veela had or his wording of 'mate.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a6d14c6f3a9c357a4ebcfec60276278"Frustrated Hermione opened the door of the compartment, carrying her notebook, and tried to walk out her anxiety. The hallway was clear with the beginning of the trip to Hogwarts keeping most of the students in their compartments in the train. Hermione's compartment with her friends was close to the front of the Hogwarts Express allowing her a long pacing walk as she began to walk down the long corridor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e2d943ad9852dc7c23e9857687a06cc"Draco rubbed his hands across his face in the train's bathroom. The water dripped off the tips of his natural, non gelled hair as he looked at himself in the mirror. If Draco looked closely, he could see the edges of his veela heritage poking out, through his sharper features, his broader shoulders and his constantly changing eye color. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7aaf225d6f9345e1e23d14b62744105b"Listening at the door and double-checking the bathroom was locked, Draco slid off his robes and shirt, allowing his wings a slight bit more room to stretch. As the wings worked out the cramps in their bones, Draco moaned in pleasure with his relaxing muscles. Draco massaged each of his shoulders and rolled his head allowing the last bit of tension in his new appendages to fall out before he caused them to squeeze under his shirt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85f70eb06658a7dd8b93b29c31f32170""Sorry wings." Draco muttered as he reached down to grab his shirt and robes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="808e3de4781fb577d9a3cedc897423dc""MATE!" the veela suddenly clutched control of Draco's body. He slung open the door much to Draco's confusion and the Malfoy boy trying to regain control. "No! Mate. She is so beautiful. Right there!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4755f8b364beacb8b540c8f00dca2755"Suddenly, Malfoy stood in the hallway pointing at Hermione, standing at the other end of the hallway. Hermione looked up from a spiral she had been holding with a shocked look on her face to Draco Malfoy, who stood tensed up with huge wings behind his back, and an exposed chest running towards the bookworm. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7111d86b241fd49a687bbf2bff4c334a"Hermione started to panic before a wave of spearmint and old books came over her, sedating her in a way to stand in an odd state of confusion, panic and wonder. Her arch-enemy ran towards her with arms open wide with wings on his back. What was going on?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae8da87f89f019726be7286a3b101177""Mate!" A joyful growl came from Malfoy's chest as he enveloped Hermione in a hug. Hermione stood still, neither reciprocating or pushing the overzealous peer away. As she looked at Malfoy's bare shoulder, she watched his wings slowly disappear, as if melting back into Draco Malfoy's bare back. Finally, Hermione snapped out of her paralyzed state, and pushed Malfoy away to an arms length from her body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cedc53a4c07d09eb45b97c8a6907cf2""What are you doing, Malfoy?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c6efcc5ab917ac33cf4233f34810ec0"At that moment, the veela relinquished control to Draco. The young Malfoy cursed the being as he stood there trying to come up with a plausible reason for what just happened. He searched around the train, trying to not make eye contact with the judging girl as his eyes landed on a notebook. Draco bent down and picked up the notebook and pointed to the circled word, "VEELA."/p 


	10. Chapter 10

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d83acab3f6b06bda92071d281e08ca73""Malfoy, give me back my spiral." Hermione narrowed her eyes at the platinum blond boy as he continually pointed at her circled writing. Draco looked at the "smartest witch of her age" flabbergasted she wasn't comprehending what he tried to motion to her. Instead of giving the spiral back he pushed the spiral towards her pointing even harder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12f4cb6a1eb24ccd75a5905d63db1b48""Malfoy! Give me my bloody spiral! If you need to tell me something use your words, I know you have a sharp tongue on you." Hermione stomped, agitated and ripped her spiral from Draco Malfoy's hands. She smoothed the wrinkled edges as Malfoy decided to open his mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99ddee8d865d47ce965bd343fdb8ecdb""My tongue can give many pleasures to you, not just words." Malfoy smirked at her narrowing his eyes, right before his eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth. Inside Draco's head, a laughing veela pointed and guffawed at the embarrassment he just caused for Draco. Draco hissed at the veela to stop controlling his body before returning to a shocked girl standing in front of him. Draco noticed her silence and smiled, a real smile, as he sniffed the air with her lovely scent once more. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15ece506a9555674592adb90f0997461""I am sorry, Hermione, I mean- Granger. I don't know what came over me." Draco Malfoy hardened his eyes and turned around to walk back to grab his cloak and shirt from the bathroom. Before the pureblood could take many steps, the veela seized control once more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bb5661c4ea8a0ac3ea08e6af9a6671c""Yes I do! I know what came over me! I became entranced by you, your grace and beauty. Allow me to be your slave and I would serve you willingly all my life." the veela purred as he grabbed Hermione's hand and rubbed it against his head. The veela smiled through Draco's face at his love, but found a horrified look on Hermione Granger's face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b0abdf1981d968aaeaeb4d89e1a1654""Why does mate not love us?" the veela asked out loud before relinquishing control to the body's original snotty owner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a32847c9f2ccc0a30b277c84bef5b413""Why? Maybe because you bloody chose the one girl who will probably cause our death! It's Hermione Bloody Granger! She hates me!" Draco shouted at the veela, and without knowing, out loud as well. Draco had bent over while he was yelling, but now he straightened up his spine and nodded at the Gryffindor girl before trying, once again to walk to the bathroom. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="151b4c03931895800bd039caed478bdf""I am an idiot." Draco Malfoy said at the same time as Hermione Granger talked to herself saying 'so confused.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6548b156ea68a4e003e786df99eee76"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56583c342a053945e6ab930ddcb01ce5""Ron! Harry! If you would just listen to me! I really think something is wrong with Malfoy. Lke seriously wrong. Even if we hate him, we should try and help." Hermione spoke to her friends who were just a few steps in front of her as they entered the Great Hall for the 'Welcome Back To School Feast/ Sorting of the First Years.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a666984bc80a3d01c2170bf325a4c40a""Something wrong with Malfoy? The bloke probably deserves it." Ron snarkily smiled as he chuckled at his enemy's misfortune. "Besides, why should we help the ferret?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74c98e63347e4ce06144af50f5bafeba""Because Ron! We are good people. We help people. We aren't on his level." Hermione argued back with her smoother hair, definitely less frizzy than first year, flew everywhere as she spoke. Hermione became frustrated with her friends very fast as she didn't understand why they did not support her view on this subject./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="026488eaf296378d1101975bd4a8c3db""Hermione. Draco Malfoy hates us. Even if we could help him, the prat wouldn't let us! Sorry Hermione, I don't support this venture of yours." Harry, the usual quiet raven haired leading third of the Gryffindor trio, said to his friend stopping in the middle of the crowd in the Great Hall. Harry sighed, not enjoying getting stern with his friends, and guided the Weasley and Granger to the Gryffindor table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f67314910b75983a834552c014815db""I think I am going to try and help him." Hermione said in a quiet voice with determination neither of the boys had heard before./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27e86c14403fd1a3810b492d24531fc3"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fd272fd132e3bcb73cf9f2e5bfce893""Draco? Drakie? What is up with you tonight?" Pansy Parkinson tried to slide her hand over Draco Malfoy's leg. As soon as her hand hovered right above the Slytherin's prince's leg, Draco's veela erupted in a growl and a flash of black eyes causing Pansy to have her hands held up in surrender and backed away in fear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="579c13503a0307b1261373d45e1b17f5""I am FINE." Draco, regaining control of his body, growled out with furrowed eyebrows. He clenched his hands as he breathed deeply, smelling her beautiful scent again. Draco, as much as he disliked the idea, slowly began memorizing each thing she did. Watching Hermione like a stalker, he memorized her subtle movements./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a8a2c18e7068e956add86420ab13742"Draco had never noticed how the witch flailed her arms when she talked, or even banged the table to enunciate certain points of speech. Hermione would furrow her eyebrows, her left slightly more than her right when frustrated in a conversation. She would laugh in a small amount at first, her full laughs starting as a smile and growing larger until a laugh filled the air around her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b24cb0c65aa4e1491b23d9a3f1c95327"Suddenly Draco Malfoy smiled. Watching her seemed ethereal. She enjoyed small things in conversations, a small joke she alone understood, but became frustrated when during a conversation, her peers didn't stay caught up. Draco wished he was over there to laugh with her, to smooth her eyebrows when they furrowed and cause her beautiful laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35529c12d8b7a96ef316061645095c26"Draco became so engrossed, Blaise had to pat his shoulder to tell his friend the sortings were starting. Draco tried to not focus on her. He really did. But it seemed the veela allowed him to watch the intelligent witch without bias. Watching her without his father's notions in his head allowed him to see a woman of beauty and brains. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="210f37c7e0a66edf8b84bf788935f661""Draco? Are you looking at the... Gryffindor table?" Blaise asked, not condescendingly though. He held less prejudice against blood lines and other houses than most Slytherins, he was in the house mostly due to his manipulating ways. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21bb1d77dd361d893c1e66f059427441""Maybe." Draco said with dismissal and forced his head to turn towards the sorting hat, just as the sorting hat finished his song, and the first kid was sorted into Ravenclaw./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1235755d149e8810900bacc173e9d113"The sorting process went on for about an hour, due to the large group of first years this year, and the Slytherin House welcomed 23 new first years into its bond of cunningness. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9e025ec6ddbc13c7342585667393e30"Draco went to sleep dreaming of brown hair and bravery, and as much as he hated to admit it,he really enjoyed the dream of the girl simply holding his hand, being near him and talking to him throughout the whole night./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82dce4846f67b984c0fb9d2d9faaee3b"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="651451d6f95a83ad3bb67353100848cf"Hermione sprung up to her alarm the next day, getting ready to receive her schedule and compare it to other's, but questioned the meaning of her dream during the previous night. As Hermione brushed her teeth, nodding at a groggy Lavender Brown, Hermione recalled the dream of sitting with Draco Malfoy, of all people, by the lake and talking. Simply talking. Every conversation was filled with laughter and intelligence, leaving Hermione wishing the scene had been real in a way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41bf291e35b0c5f6def338034697a54b"But there is no way that could ever happen./p 


	11. Chapter 11

"Hermione! Oy! Over here!" Ron waved to his best female friend as she approached the table. Hermione Granger proved to be a morning person with her bag already packed for the day's classes and herself clean and tidy. Ron, on the other hand, awoke only for the food and looked as if he hadn't brushed his hair this morning. Harry was a medium between the two, sleepy and groggy, but still clean and somewhat ready.

"Ready for our schedules boys?" Hermione smiled with excitement clear on her face.

"I don't know about 'ready' Mione, but seeing you excited makes me happy." Harry smiled as he showed his friend a seat beside him and Ron.

"Yash, I'm efini-elee ot eady." Ron declared his unpreparedness through a mouthful of food.

"Well, gryffindor up Weasley! Schedules are coming this way." Malfoy leaned over from the Slytherin table and pointed up to the owls. Draco seemed better put together than normal with shiny, non-greasy hair and a smirk that didn't quite reach its full potential and almost morphed into a smile when he looked over at Hermione.

Before one of the boys could question or ridicule the pureblood's actions, their schedules fell in front of them. Relatively, the three seemed to be in the same classes, per usual. The only differences in their schedules lied where Harry and Ron continued with Trelawney in divination and a quid ditch period, while Hermione took advanced arithmancy and the study of ancient runes. The two classes were at the end of the day back to back, so Hermione would have to deal with not seeing her friends for a bit in the afternoons.

"What a horrid way to start the year, much less the day..." Ron groaned as he held up his schedule pointing to his most hated block with his most hated house. "Potions, Snape and Slytherin."

"Hey! Don't be that way!" Draco now walked over to the Gryffindor's table smirking while trying to keep his eyes roaming the idiotic faces instead of focusing in Hermione's beautiful one. "I know for a fact, I will LOVE starting the day off with you Gryffindorks."

"Can we just have one peaceful year?" Harry muttered under his breath so quietly no one knew exactly what he said so they couldn't respond.

"Malfoy, let's not have a repeat of last year's violence, shall we?" Hermione glowered at the blond Slytherin, not noticing how he preened at the mention of his name when used by such a mesmerizing voice. "Let's shake hands, show how we mean well this year."

Ron rolled his eyes, but stuck out his hand with Harry when he noticed the Chosen One's acceptance of Hermione's plan to try and help pacifism. Draco on the other hand almost laughed until he saw Hermione stick her hand out as well.

'Mate! Touch mate! Happy us!' the veela side in Draco flared with a shout. Draco mentally rolled his eyes, but swallowed his laughter in an effort to not offend Hermione. He quickly shook hands with Ron and Harry, but when he reached Hermione, he allowed his hand to linger and hold on a lot longer than socially acceptable, especially for arch rivals.

Hermione, surprisingly, allowed the very long handshake. Thinking back, she couldn't come up with a logical reason for why she allowed Draco Malfoy to basically hold her hand, but maybe it had something to do with the warm, secure feeling she had while holding his hand, or maybe the wonderful smell enveloping her as she held onto the pale, slim fingers.

"Well, then." The young Malfoy breathed heavily as he tore his eyes from Hermione's large brown ones. "I will see you during first block. Do try not to blow anything up this year."

As Draco's cloak swirled behind him, the Golden Trio simply watched as he left with a few shocked cronies scrambling to catch up. The large dining hall continued its nonsensical chatter once the Slytherin prince left its quarters.

"Think he is actually going to try and be peaceful this year?" Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione as they sat down to finish up breakfast and gather their items.

"It's Malfoy. Peace isn't exactly his middle name..." Harry gave a somewhat sad smile as he stood up with his bag.

"Maybe this year will be different. I think Malfoy has definitely changed over the summer. Hopefully for the better." Hermione ode her voice a bit as she spoke positively of their classmate. "Anyway, don't we need to go by the dorms so Ron can change?"

"Bloody h-" Ron looked down at his pajamas and swore. "Yes. Let's go."

As the trio exited, Harry worried about showing up to Potions on time and Snape's unfair punishment when they would walk in a minute late. Ron tried to reassure him that he would barely take anytime at all to change, but once at the dorms, Ron took a good ten minutes to change and locate his books and quills.

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Hermione sprinted down the hall with her friends rushing to Potions.

"Almost there!" Harry cheered as they rounded the last corner. Ron and himself swung open the door to an almost full classroom. A very full, QUIET classroom now filled with the sounds of panting and Professor Snape's clearing of his throat.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. So glad to find you still think yourselves to be immune to the rules of this school." Snape clicked his tongue with annoyance. "I was just explaining how Headmaster Dumbledore recently set up a new rule for inter house relations. Thois rule causes every single Slytherin in Potions to be brought down by a Gryffindor for the duration of the class."

"What?" Ron gasped under his breath, but tried to act like he did not cause the noise.

"The rest of the class chose to show up on time, so I will decide your partners." Snape looked at the still standing Gryffindors with an almost smile in his eyes. "Ronald Weasley, paired with Pansy Parkinson. Harry Potter, paired with Draco Malfoy.

And Hermione Granger, paired with Blaise Zabini."


End file.
